Sky Fits Heaven
by Aiedail01
Summary: Jacob Black. I wonder if subconsciously, he’s the reason I came back here. Because nothing else makes sense, and nothing else here matters to me." BellaxJacob
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I definately don't support this pairing- Jacob/Bella

Okay, I definately don't support this pairing- Jacob/Bella. But (I know this is crazy) I really wanted to write a Bella/Jacob story! I'm working on writing different perspectives and different styles.

So, I don't really care if you don't like the pairing- I hope you'll just stay here for the writing and the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

--

"There is no dark side of the moon, really. Matter of fact it's all dark."

- Eclipse, Pink Floyd

It's raining here. Like usual.

The air smells fresh, kind of soft and sweet, and very familiar. A little comforting. I walk down the uneven gray sidewalk, avoiding puddles, and barely feeling as the icy raindrops collide with my icy skin. It doesn't matter if I get wet, anyway. I don't have to be anywhere.

My clothes and hair are drenched now. I'm the only one on the street without an umbrella. I'm actually the only one on the street, period. It's early, around 7:30, and Forks is a sleepy town. I sigh, and stop in front of a cafe. It's new, it wasn't here before. But I can't remember what was there instead. A Laundromat, maybe? Or an ice cream parlor? I shrug to myself, and push open the door. A delicate bell rings and the door clanks shut behind me, causing the few people seated inside to look up.

They see me, dripping water on the floor, and look away, returning to their conversations, or to reading the morning paper. The inside of the cafe smells like breakfast, like coffee and maple syrup.

I don't know what possesses me to enter this cheery little restaurant. I haven't been around people, humans, rather, in awhile. The last few times hadn't worked out so well, and I'm not eager to repeat them. But funnily enough, the scent of the people inside doesn't drive me crazy. It's appealing, but doesn't make me want to do anything. It's simply... there, as something I can't avoid.

I wander up to the counter. There is a row of seven silver stools bolted to the floor, the fake leather cushions on top worn and flat. I sit down on one, and it spins slightly under my weight. I lean my elbow on the table, my hand propping my head up.

A brunette woman has her back to me, flipping pancakes on a grill. I used to love the smell of pancakes cooking, but now it makes me feel slightly sick. She turns towards the bacon now, moving it around with a plastic spatula as it sizzles and spits grease. She sets down her spatula, and pushes through a small gap in the counter, nudging me slightly as she squeezes by.

"Pardon me," she mumbles, fishing around in the pocket of her pink gingham apron for a pad of paper and a blue ball point pen. She walks to a table where a man in a business suit sits, typing away at a small black laptop.

He orders a coffee, toast, and two eggs. She nods, thanks him, and returns to the counter, bustling past me and excusing herself again.

I'll need to hunt soon, I realize, looking at my reflection in a dingy silver napkin holder. My eyes are black. But I haven't felt the cravings, not only for humans, but for any sort of blood at all. I wonder briefly why, but realize I don't care enough to know the answer. It's a blessing of some sort- hunting always made me uncomfortable. When you lay it out, it's a disturbing concept that any normal person would avoid.

I guess I wasn't normal, but I had the same feeling.

"Are you alright, hon?" It's the woman. She plunks down a pink mug, fills it with steaming hot coffee. She has a kind face, and shining chestnut hair that doesn't match her slightly wrinkled face. She smells like hair dye, which would explain it. She looks like a young grandmother, maybe 50 years old, someone who would hug you when you were sad, make you cookies.

She smiles at me encouragingly. She probably thinks I'm a runaway, or pregnant, or worse. I just stare at the coffee. "Drink," she says, gently pushing the mug towards me.

I pick it up. It's warm against my cold skin. I press it to my lips, take a sip. The taste burns my mouth. I haven't had coffee in so long- but I never liked it, even as a human. Something about how it smells better than it tastes.

"You in trouble?" The woman asks. I look at her nametag. Claire.

I nod, finally. "But I'll be okay," I say, knowing it's not true.

She nods back, knowing I'm lying. "You need anything else?"

I shake my head. "I'm okay," I repeat.

She raises her eyebrows. "You sure? You look pale."

"I'm always like this."

"Ah, I see. Don't tan, right? Me neither."

"Something like that," I reply, smiling lightly.

"My husband always makes fun of me," she continues. "We live down in La Push, and he's pretty dark. Tall, too, and hairy." She laughs. I see her eyes light up as she talks about him. I turn away. I don't want to see it. I don't need a reminder of this, of what my eyes used to look like.

Somehow, the words La Push trigger some kind of memory, but it's one that I've tried to hard to block out, I only recall pieces of it. And not enough pieces to make sense. So I push it away again, and focus back to the woman's, Claire's, happy chatter.

"He never ages, either," she says, smiling blissfully. "Well, I mean, he does, but he doesn't look a day over 40. Keeps me young." She winks, checks the cracked clock on the wall. "It's hard to get him up in the morning, but he always comes to see me around 8. I make him breakfast before he goes to work. He'll be here soon," she promises, then turns back to her grill.

I hear two pieces of bread pop up from the toaster, and she plucks them up and sets them on a pale blue plate along with a pat of butter wrapped in golden foil. She grabs the coffee pot and a mug, and heads off to serve the business man his breakfast.

I sip the coffee again, even though I know I don't like it. It's a nervous habit- gives my hands and mouth something to do.

Claire returns, and continues talking to me. It's nice having something to listen to other than my thoughts. And it's nice that she doesn't ask me about myself. I smile and nod at her, trying to involve myself in this one-way conversation.

"My daughter, Leah, we named her after a good friend. She just had a baby girl, and she's such a cutie. I've only seen the baby once, but I'm going to visit Leah tonight, bring her dinner. She's awfully busy, what with the new baby-" she breaks off as the door swings open behind me, the bell dinging merrily again. Someone insanely warm walks in, which is surprising, considering the temperature outside.

An unfamiliar smell hits me. There's the sweet scent of warm blood, but masking it is something moldy, disgusting. If I had to give it a name, it would be wet dog. I wrinkle my nose. Claire's eyes light up as she gazes as the figure behind me.

I turn. Standing there, wet hair plastered to this face, is Quil Ateara. He looks familiar- but I see that he's older. Same muscles, same short haircut. I see wisps of steam as the water evaporates on his warm skin. His nose is wrinkled as well, as if he smells something gross too.

"Bella Swan." His voice is deep, but angry. "Get out of here."

I look at him in confusion.

"Get out," he says again. "I'm dead serious, get away from me."

I turn back to face Claire, who is glaring at me. She crosses her arms. "_You're_ Bella Swan?" She asks in disgust.

"Hold on!" I say, biting my lip. It's another nervous habit, leftover from when I was human. "What is wrong with you? Quil! I missed you, it's good to see you!"

"What's wrong with me?" he asks, rolling his eyes. "What's wrong with _you_? Why are you here? Do you know what this is going to do to Jake?"

People are staring now, wondering what we're yelling about. I make my voice quieter. But what he says hits me hard. Jake.

"Jake... as in Jacob Black?" I whisper.

"You know more than one Jake? Of course Jacob Black." He's still glaring at me.

"He's been a wreck since you left," Claire puts in, sadness in her eyes. "I wasn't even aware of most of it, but he's been my sad uncle ever since I can remember."

Right... Claire had been two when I left, when Quil had imprinted on her.

"Where is your bloodsucker, anyway?" Quil snarls at me.

I bite my lip again, don't answer.

"Are there more of you? Where are they?"

I shake my head this time, stare at the indentations and lines in the countertop. "It's just me," I say softly.

"Didn't work out?" Quil asks, and laughs, a barking laugh. "I knew it wouldn't. Vampires are liars, and cheats." He gives me a sideways look. "I guess you're one now, so you would know."

I can't take this. I jump up, turn and walk as quickly out of the café as I can without causing suspicion.

I resume wandering the streets, wishing I could cry. I need to feel tears. But I haven't in fifty years, and I'm not about to now. I force my way in the woods on the outskirts of town, and collapse against a tree, my body heaving with dry sobs. It helps, a little, but not enough.

Jacob Black. I wonder if subconsciously, he's the reason I came back here. Because nothing else makes sense, and nothing else here matters to me.

I remember what Claire said- _"He's been a wreck since you left."_ A wreck. I never thought it would hurt him that much. I knew he'd find someone else, his imprint. I was just some silly girl he thought he'd loved and who'd broken his heart. And it had to happen once or twice, so he could really appreciate the girl who would really love him back.

I wanted so desperately to see him then. I didn't know what came over me, but Jake was the only thing in my head. So I picked myself up, and walked through the woods towards La Push.

--

I'm taking a pretty big risk writing a Jacob/Bella story. But I jut really really want to! Haha. Review, please! Next chapter will be a flashback.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I am definitely THRILLED at the response I got for this story! Everyone reading/reviewing/adding this to their favorites is AWESOME! Thanks so much!

Gragh! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I wrote a whole chapter, but I just read it now and decided it SUCKED. So I had to redo the whole thing, and I hope it's better now.

Also this story is set about 50 years after Bella's transformation, give or take. This is kind of a boring chapter, but I'm really trying to work on my descriptions of things, so I hope that helps a little. I need this to sort of set the background for more stuff in the story.

--

_Flashback- two years ago_

I've been here before. First day of school, junior year. This is nothing new. I let Edward lead me through the cloudy glass doors, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett behind us.

People are everywhere, saying hello to old friends, opening lockers, collecting books. It's a normal

Nothing to stress over. Being around humans isn't that difficult, not anymore. Of course, there's always the ache at the back of my throat, begging me for the blood of everyone around me.

People walk by, brush against me, and each is like an invitation. "Come on, drink it. You need it. What's the worst that could happen?"

But every day it gets a little easier.

Schools are basically the same, no matter where you are. Cramped, boring, and inevitable. I'm not Jasper, but I can feel the depression it brings on the humans around me, feel their energy drain.

And it's only their first time.

I calculate quickly in my head, and figure that I've been through eleventh and twelfth grade almost twenty times.

I haven't even looked at my class schedule, but Edward has already memorized the whole thing and the floor plan of the school. He leads me through the halls, the fading brown bricks and cheap fluorescent overhead lights making me cringe.

First hour is biology, in a tiny little classroom. It smells like humans and formaldehyde, a scent that still makes me slightly nauseous. But somehow, holding Edward's hand, it can't bother me. But then I notice that there is a seating chart and I reluctantly let go of Edward's hand as the teacher directs me toward a lab station near the front of the room.

The tables are wood, coated in gray varnish that desperately needs to be re-done. Scratches mar the whole surface, and among the lines embedded on the table top I can detect messages, like "AB+LR LUV" and "FUCKBIO." I smirk to myself, and think about creating my own. "VAMPIRES RULE." Yeah, right.

The boy sitting next to me, staring at me in some sort of hormone-induced awe has sandy blonde hair and is clad in head-to-toe Abercrombie & Fitch. "Hey," he says, trying to be cool.

"Hi," I respond politely.

"I'm Tim," he says, grinning away.

"Bella," I say.

He prattles on about something, but I only listen enough to know when to respond. He quiets down as the teacher begins to speak, and that is a minor blessing. It's not that he's annoying, it's just not what I want to be hearing.

The velvety-honey voice I want to hear is currently on the other side of the classroom next to a shy girl who appears to be deeply engaged in taking notes.

But soon enough the hour long class is over and I am next to him again.

"Bella!" Tim says, smiling hopefully at me. "Do you know where your next class is? Because I can show you where it is. Or help you with anything else. Just tell me!"

"Er... thanks, but no thanks. I've got it." I smile at him, and turn back towards Edward.

"He likes you," Edward murmurs to me as I wrap an arm around his waist.

"He's a nice kid."

"Should I be jealous?" he teases, lips on my ear.

"Oh, definitely," I joke and jab him in the shoulder.

We somehow make it through the next two classes to lunch, and there we do a casual run through the lunch line.

The cafeteria is the same as the rest of the school- dull, with incandescent lights that make opening your eyes difficult. The tables are yellowed, and would be decent if there weren't white patches indicating that they had once been white all over.

It smells like burning chicken and metal cans, probably where all of this food came from. I gaze down at the buckets full of peas saturated in water, limp pasta, and chicken fingers that are indeed burnt. I sigh and settle for the pasta- maybe Emmett will find something interesting to do with it.

Edward has already gotten an apple and two bottles of water for us, so I hand over money (exact change, of course) for food I'm not going to eat and follow him to one of the tables where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett already are sitting.

We slide in next to them. Sure enough, Emmett scoops up a few noodles and proceeds to pretend to choke Jasper with them. Rosalie smacks him and rolls her eyes, Alice laughs delightedly, and Edward just sighs. Jasper yanks the noodles out from around his next and begins mixing them with his peas, forming some sort of sculpture. I stop paying attention and scan the cafeteria.

I spot Tim from biology and decide to watch him. He is listening intently to a girl next to him, eyes focused completely on her, and I can see that apparently, I have competition.

She's a pretty girl, cute, with freckles scattered all across her nose and chocolate brown hair in a high ponytail. She looks like the athletic type, tall and graceful. Maybe a dancer? She keeps sneaking glances at our table. I meet eyes with her, but instead of being embarrassed, she smiles brightly. I smile back.

I hear bits of the conversation at their lunch table.

"They're new! We should go say hi." The girl is encouraging, friendly.

Someone next to her, a blonde whose nails are perfectly manicured in a rather loud hot pink shakes her head. "They're weird. My mom heard from our neighbor who heard from her sister who works at the hospital that they're all adopted, but they're all dating each other. See, that brown haired girl's with the redhead, and the blonde girl's with that big one, and the tiny one's with the other guy." She wrinkles her nose. "Like one big incestuous family. And they're all so pale. Seriously, ever heard of fake tanner?"

There's a Lauren Mallory at every school you go to.

Tim shakes his head. "If they're all adopted, it's not incest, Kayla."

Kayla, the blonde, blushes slightly. "Duh," she says, although it's obvious she didn't know that. "It's just _like_ incest." She giggles and touches his arm, whispers something to him. She likes him, it seems.

"Well, the girl with brown hair is nice. Her name's Bella. I say next to her in biology," Tim says proudly. Kayla makes a face.

"Let's go say hi!" the first girl says again. She stands up, and Tim follows behind her like a puppy dog. Kayla rolls her eyes and stays.

They approach our table, big grins plastered on their faces.

"Hi!" the girl says with a little wave. I feel Edward tense next to me, give him a questioning look. He stares at the girl, eyes hard, position rigid.

Unaware, the girl continues. "You guys are new, right? I thought so. So, anyway, just thought we'd introduce ourselves. This school is so small everyone pretty much knows each other. I'm Samantha, or Sam, that's Tim."

"Bella," I say, taking the liberty of speaking for the whole table. "That's Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

They all wave

She looks at them all in turn, smiles. Then her gaze falls on Edward. I glance at him too. His eyes are frozen and glaring angrily. He appears to be using all the control he can to sit that still. She looks a little freaked out.

"Remember me? From Biology!" Tim says, grinning hopefully, and thankfully capturing her attention away from Edward. He's getting quite a kick out of that one.

I just nod and smile. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, anyway, we just wanted to say hi, and welcome. You can sit with us at lunch tomorrow, if you want. I feel bad that you guys are all alone!" She stares at our dull plastic lunch trays full of uneaten food.

"Thanks, maybe we will," I say, grinning.

She waves again, then turns around and heads back to her table, Tim trailing behind once again.

"What?" I ask Edward, who is still tense.

"Nothing," he says shaking his head. "It's just... nothing." And he throws himself into a conversation with Jasper and Emmett, discussing some new video game. Maybe I should press it further, but I don't.

The next day, Edward skips out on lunch. I sit down with Samantha and Tim as promised, but Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie sit in the same corner table as before. Sam gives looks from me to them, her expression confused.

"They're shy," I say, knowing my excuse is stupid. "So, what classes do you have?" I try to make as much conversation as possible to distract her from the fact that I'm the only one there, and also from the fact that I'm not eating anything.

"Um, you haven't seen Edward, have you?" I ask after awhile. I'm worried about him. He was distracted last night, and all throughout school today.

"He's the one with bronze hair, right?" Sam asks.

"Your brother-slash-boyfriend?" Kayla asks snidely.

"Er, yeah. But you know we're not really related, right?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Duh," she says. I come to the conclusion that it's one of her favorite words.

"Well, anyway, he was supposed to sit with us, too, but I don't know where he went. I'm gonna go find him. Thanks for letting me sit with you!" I stand up and walk quickly away.

"Weird, she didn't eat anything," I hear Sam say as I leave.

"Anorexic slut," Kayla mutters.

"Be nice, Kayla, she probably just wasn't hungry." That's Tim, defending me loyally.

I find Edward out by the car, just sitting. I tap on the window, and he unrolls it.

"Hey," I say. "What are you doing out here?"

He shrugs, stares at his lap. "I was thirsty and I didn't really feel like being around humans right now. I went hunting."

"Oh," I say. "Well, you could have just told me. You didn't need to disappear like that." I go around to the other side of the car and get in.

"I'm sorry." He reaches over, wraps an arm around my shoulder and presses his lips to mine. I lean in, and we kiss for awhile in the car. Kissing Edward never gets old. The rush of love, the exhilaration, the _feeling_ is endless, like a new experience every time.

Finally he pulls away.

"Are you sure that's it?" I ask. It seems like something deeper.

"Yes. Well, no." He pauses, looks at me.

"What?" I press.

"It's that girl's blood. Sam. It's just... sweeter than normal. Really, really appealing." He looks slightly ashamed, though I can't figure out why.

"Like mine used to be?" I ask.

He nods.

"That changes things," I say. "You should have just said so! It's not like we need to be around her constantly. I just sat with her today because she asked. I was being nice. We'll sit back at our normal spot tomorrow. We don't have any classes with her. It'll be fine."

"I don't know if it will, Bella," he says seriously.

I am confused. Why wouldn't it be?

But I don't say anything, even though I should have.

I just let him worry and hold him tight.

--

Yeah, so it'll definitely pick up in the next flashback. That's just sort of setting the tone for it. Next chapter is present day. Review, please!!

Also if you don't like this story, read (and review) Reverie (also by me). It's better than this one. :)


End file.
